The goal of the CEHS Molecular Epidemiology Core is to provide a comprehensive, user friendly, and efficient Core facility that supports CEHS epidemiologic and other studies that require biospecimen (blood, buccal swabs, etc.) processing and high-throughput genotyping. These CEHS services are essential to facilitate and enhance research on environmentally related disease. The goals of the Core are: 1) To provide efficient access to and liaison with the University of North Carolina Biospecimens Processing Laboratory, a centralized laboratory for the processing of biospecimens, primarily blood and buccal rinse samples. The primary products of the processing will be DNA, plasma, serum, and lymphocytes. Additional biospecimen types such as urine, toenails, and hair samples will be incorporated into future facility expansion;2) To provide efficient access to and liaison with the University of North Carolina DNA Sequencing and High Throughput Genotyping Core Facility. The genotyping facility handles a wide range of needs from smaller scale pilot studies and translational projects to larger population-based epidemiology studies;3) To provide a scientific resource for CEHS investigators seeking advice on study design and conduct including specimen collection and storage methods, and use of gene, SNP, and haplotype databases and related issues.